Empty Mirrors
by IrresistibleEnvy
Summary: Naruto's gone. He just vanished one day. No one has seen him for years,and now he's been officially declared dead. sasuke still doesnt want to give up on him, but its hard when all you have are old memories and empty mirrors. sasunaru yaoi


-1AN. This is my first fanfic so please read and review, no flames please I'm a pyromaniac in recovery and I'm no longer allowed near fire. O.o;

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. If I did sasunaru would be all that was ever seen.

waves arms in air whilst laughing maniacally "Read my pretties Read and Review!"

Empty mirrors

1. Missing

It was a dark day, the sun was hidden beneath impenetrable blankets of clouds. It was cold too.

He let out another sob, tears streamed down his pale skin.

He hadn't cried for years, not since his brother killed his family, and after that he never cried again. Not even when he took his revenge and killed his brother did he cry.

But that didn't stop him from crying now.

The weather outside slowly worsened, the sky itself seemed ready to burst into tears. He didn't blame it. His sunshine had been taken from him and it seemed Konoha had also lost it sun. He wept bitterly, memories of his genin days with team 7 flooded his mind, one name in particular haunted him…

Uzumaki Naruto.

His sunshine had been pronounced dead exactly five hours ago upon his twenty-first birthday. For two years one month and five hours he had been without his sunshine and his world felt bitterly dark .

He was currently sat alone in one of the parks that sat in what was left of the Uchiha estate. A third of the original buildings had been demolished after he left Konoha all those years ago. When he returned after four years and completing his revenge, he was treated as though he never left. The villagers still adored him, although there was now a gleam of distrust in their eyes that told him he was not totally forgiven.

His old team hadn't changed much either. Sakura was still a pink-haired banshee who obsessively loved him and Kakashi was still a punctuality challenged pervert, but the real difference was his old rival and best friend, Naruto.

The dobe had changed, he was taller and his hair was longer with streaks of red, it was wilder to but was secured at his neck with a small band. He was more muscular and he was definitely much more handsome. Surprisingly he had given up wearing orange and had begun to wear black, Sasuke couldn't help admiring the dobe's new look, black made him a lot hotter. But one thing hadn't changed and he was grateful for it, the dobe's eyes, which he had feared may have become colder, were still as vibrant and friendly as ever. He had known from the moment he saw him again that all the emotions he had suppressed over the years were true, it had only taken one glance at the blondes cerulean blue eyes and Sasuke had known beyond a doubt that he love Uzumaki Naruto.

After that it had gone well, he had started missions with his team again and he had been taken off ANBU observation. And he had finally regained his bond with Naruto, they had started dating about three months after he got back, after all they both understood each other better than anyone else and had always felt comfortable around each other. He was certain he loved Naruto. He remembered the night when he had finally told him and found out his love felt the same.

Xx-Flashback-xx

He lay exhausted next to his blonde lover, sweat and cum covered both their panting bodies. He smiled at the tired man next to him,

" you alright?"

"heh, teme don't give yourself so much credit I'm fine, your not that big."

"bigger than you"

"teme"

"go to sleep naru-chan"

"grr… teme call me that again and I wont sleep with you for a month"

"oh come on, I'm sorry already!"

"heh, admit it teme I've already got you whipped"

"Uchiha's are not whipped dobe"

"well you are"

"dobe"

"teme"

"…"

"goodnight teme"

"goodnight dobe"

"teme?"

"huh? What?"

"I love you"

"…"

"teme?"

"I love you too".

Xx-End Flashback-xx

He had fallen into a comfortable sleep after that, with his blonde cuddled up next to him, he had never felt happier. He never wanted that moment to end. And he felt his life was finally perfect.

Thinking about that night brought back the tears he was so desperately trying to stop falling.

Naruto Uzumaki went missing one month later, search parties were sent out but he was never found. They didn't believe he left since he had no reason to become a missing nin and he disappeared during an S-class mission. No-one believed he was coming back, two years later he was declared dead. Sasuke felt his world had fallen to pieces that day.

That was five hours ago and in five hours he felt he had finally lost hope.

Naruto would never have lost hope.

But he wasn't nauto.

He glanced at the bathroom mirror he had so often seen his blonde stand before.

But now he was gone.

He stared at it.

Empty…nothing but empty mirrors now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN. Okay that's my fist chapter of my first fan fiction 'empty mirrors'. I think I'm gonna continue it but im not sure so please review and let me know if I should continue or just leave it as a one-shot. If I do continue It wont focus only on Sasuke, remember _missing_ is not _dead._

So review ok? smiles and points to review button

Click it, it will make you feel better. .


End file.
